ZigBee, a technology implementing short-range wireless communication in houses or offices, features low power, a very small size, and low cost and also features that data may be transmitted at a rate of 250 kbps within a distance ranging from 10 to 20 meters on the basis of IEEE 802.15.4 and 65,000 or more nodes may be connected. The ZigBee technology has been extensively applied to various ubiquitous computing environments such as intelligent home network, building and industrial device automation, distribution, environment monitoring, human interface, healthcare, telematics, military sector.
ZigBee network is established by two-way communication based on standard protocols between a coordinator as a higher end and a device as a lower end.
Also, in the ZigBee network, a unique PANID is defined for a coordinator of each personal area network (PAN). However, the current ZigBee standard technology does not specify a scheme of creating a PANID.